The invention is directed to a hearing aid having, for example, a microphone, an amplifier means, an earphone, and a current source, as well as additional components such as an actuator, a switch, and a control element that are connected to a printed circuit board in the inside of a hearing aid housing.
In known hearing aids, the electrical contacts of the hearing aid component parts are connected by electrical leads to the spring contacts of the current source and terminals of a printed circuit board that forms an electrical circuit. Operating elements such as actuators (trimmers), potentiometers, switches, etc. can thus be soldered either directly onto the printed circuit board or can be soldered with the interconnects thereof which are stranded flexible conductors. In order to achieve a space-saving structure of the amplifier means, DE-A-32 45 030, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,527, incorporated herein, discloses that openings for component parts to be directly attached to the amplifier motherboard (printed circuit board) can be provided in the carrier plate of the motherboard or printed circuit board, the component parts being introducible into these openings. Thus, the component parts have their electrical terminal wires or solder legs soldered to the interconnects of the carrier plate, whereas the component parts themselves should be clampable into the openings of the carrier plate.
The known solutions are involved with respect to the contacting of the component parts, whereby it is particularly the production of the soldered connections that is viewed as being disadvantageous.